


Closed Doors and Open Windows

by fair_veronian



Series: 'Through Nature to Eternity [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fair_veronian/pseuds/fair_veronian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is getting used to there not always being an unhappy ending. He is still suspicious though. Unfortunately his suspicions are well enough founded to cause trouble for him and his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unmaking Assumptions

Jack and the Doctor stood looking a the note for a good 5 minutes before the Doctor shook off his utter shock and realised that he needed to speak with Donna, urgently.

“Donna!” he roared down the corridor she’d left down earlier. “Donna, where are you? We need to talk!” Jack had to march quick-time to keep up with the furious Time Lord.

“Hey Doc, Doctor!” Jack reached out to grab his lover’s arm but withdrew his hand when the full force of the Oncoming Storm’s glare turned to face him. 

“Doctor, please, you need to calm down, I don’t think shouting at her is going to help. We need to work out what’s happening to Donna and make sure she’s OK, yes? Start out shouting and all that’ll happen is she’ll shout back and we’ll get no answers”

The Doctor softened immediately, he knew Jack was right. Donna hadn’t done anything on purpose, and from the feelings he was picking up from his ship, she was probably just as worried about it as they were. The fact that she seemed unaware of what she’d written showed that she wasn’t in control of what was happening. Plus, taking his frustration out on Jack and Donna will get him nowhere. He sent a mental apology to Jack whilst reaching out for him physically. They shared a brief hug before separating and heading off to find Donna. Jack sent a mental call and found that she had returned to the kitchen, Idris must have been playing around with the layout again so they would miss her. Jack was grateful as watching his lover and best friend scream at each other was not on his list of things he wanted to do today. They made their way back and found Donna finishing off dinner.

“Where’d you to run off to then? I’ve put the pie in, should be another 10 minutes. Do you want a drink while we’re waiting? I said we’d nip round to Martha’s and pick her up, I hope you don’t mind but if she’s going to be bringing her books it’ll be easier.” Donna chatted casually, she didn’t notice that both the Doctor and Jack were watching her very closely with inquisitive eyes. She finally looked up to see why they were so quiet.

“What is it, have I got something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Donna, did you realise you wrote the instructions in Gallifreyan?” The Doctor got straight to the point, he didn’t want to waste time if his friend was in danger.

“What? I didn’t, must be the old girl translating for you. I can’t even read Gallifreyan. It looks like the pictures I used to do with my Spirograph when I was a kid!” Donna chuckled, whatever the Doctor thought his mind must be playing tricks on him. 

“No Donna, it’s not translated, it’s written, in your handwriting, if you didn’t know you were doing it, it might be linked to the changes in your brain, or left over from your time with the TARDIS in your head. Whatever it is I think we need to check you over, just in case, just 5 minutes in the med bay, to put my mind at ease. Jack can keep an eye on the pie, we’ll be done in no time I promise.” The Doctor was trying to make this as easy as possible, Donna wasn’t the best patient in the world and if she felt OK she wasn’t going to be keen on letting him check her over.

“What, no need Spaceman, I feel fine, whatever it is I’m sure it was temporary, leftover TARDIS stuff, like you said. Don’t worry about it. Now, let me get that pie out, it’ll be ready by now I reckon, 18 minutes and 53 seconds should be plenty of time for it to warm through properly.”

“What? 18 minutes and what?”

“53 seconds, well 19 mniutes 6 seconds now but no matter, why?”

“That’s very specific, why so much detail?”

“I was just keeping track, that’s all, no need to make such a big deal of it Timeboy, just cos you’re not the only one with a watch”

“Yeah but, you didn’t do that with a timer, you knew that in your head didn’t you? Donna, this is serious, has anything else happened since the Valiant? Any other new habits? Skills? Abilities?” The Doctor had taken out his screwdriver and was scanning Donna up and down as he walked around her, looking very much like the mad scientist with a new lab animal.

“Oi! Stop bleeping me Spaceman! What are you looking for anyway?” Donna was worried, Idris’ perception filter wasn’t likely to hold out against direct inspection. What was he going to think, ‘he’s bound to be angry’ she thought, ‘I just hope he doesn’t throw me out’. He had stopped circling and was staring at her chest, rather something that was resting on her chest, and for once Donna couldn’t summon the typical rebuke for this occurrence.

“Why are you wearing a perception filter Donna? Where did you even get one? Was that why I couldn’t get a read on you earlier? Who made it for you? Wait, I know that one, the TARDIS, but why was she hiding you from me. He reached out to remove the necklace. 

“Oi! Hands!” Donna squeaked. She batted his hands away, sighed heavily and removed the necklace herself. The Doctor and Jack reacted as if they’d been electrocuted. Donna flushed and shrank in on herself. 

“What?!” 

“How?!”

“Oh Donna, this is brilliant!”

“What the bloody hell have you been doing?”

The two men responded characteristically contrarily. Jack was beaming his best smile, he pulled Donna in for a hug and began babbling in her mind about how she could stay with them forever and he was so glad he didn’t have to watch her die, he was also compassionate enough to recognise how difficult this would be for her and promised to listen whenever she needed someone to talk to. Donna was relieved that he was so positive, she’d been desperately worried that her two best friends wouldn’t want this for her, or be angry about it. She was aware that the Doctor hadn’t spoken, she could feel the conversation happening between him and Idris though and she hoped the ship would explain what had happened because she still wasn’t exactly sure herself.

She mentally nudged Jack, prompting him to calm down, and asking to be put down as he had lifted her clean off the floor in his exuberance. He did so and they both turned to look at the Doctor. His head was tipped back, eyes closed and they could see his lips moving in silent conversation. Jack coughed to draw the Doctor's attention. He lowered his head and opened his eyes, he looked directly at Donna and attempted to reach her mentally.

‘Donna? Can you hear me?’

‘Loud and clear Spaceman’

‘Yeah, well, s’pose that makes you Spacegirl then eh?’ 

‘Just don’t expect me to wear a costume, Lycra is not a good look on me’

‘Hey Red, don’t knock it! I bet you’d look amazing in a leotard and breast plate’ Jack joined their conversation. His eyebrows waggling and his tone managing flirtatious even telepathically. 

‘Geroff you prawn, how come I can hear you without touching Doctor?’

‘As far as I can tell, you’ve been given a familial bond with me, like a sister, the TARDIS wanted to make sure I wouldn’t try to leave you behind I think.’

‘Oh, well, did it work?’

‘What? Oh, Donna I would never!’ Donna snorted and Idris made a low hum as if to disagree. ‘Well, maybe once upon a time, but no, you’re one of my best friends Donna, I couldn’t leave you like that.’

‘Really? You’re not mad?’ As they ‘talked’ they moved silently around the kitchen, plates, cutlery, napkins and the food were all placed on the table and shared out seamlessly, as if they had been doing the same thing together for years. They sat down to eat and continued their conversation.

‘Mmm, Donna, this is delicious, did you use Worcestershire sauce in the gravy?’

‘Yep and a little horseradish to the mash, it’s how Gran made it, gives it a little kick.’

‘Yes, yes it’s very tasty, but Donna, why were you hiding this from us? Why didn’t you tell us you were changing?’

‘I was scared’

‘Why?’

‘What of?’

The combined responses in her head made her wince and both men apologised for being too energetic in their questioning.

‘I wasn’t sure how you’d react, I mean, I already messed with Jack’s DNA, I didn’t want you to think it’s something I just randomly go about doing. I honestly didn’t know this was going to happen, I just thought I’d get the telepathy but after I helped Idris with Koschei I think that triggered the last stage. I think the vortex had planned this after the games station, Idris had asked me then if I wanted to change and I said no, it was too much and I barely knew you. Ever since weird stuff has been happening, telepathy, those visions, seeing time, I just wanted to pretend it wasn’t for a bit I suppose.’

“You can see time?” The Doctor abandoned telepathy in his shock.

“Well, I think that’s what it is, all bright whispery threads, weaving in and out of each other. Some joining, some splitting off, and if I concentrate on someone I can see their thread.”

“Yup, that’s time lines, all wibbly wobbly.” Donna snorted again. 

“You’re not seeing the detail that Jack or I can but you seem yo have a better sensitivity to individual threads than we do. It seems you’re a pretty skilled telepath though, what you managed to do for Idris and the Master was way beyond what either of us could manage.”

“Well it was pretty much instinctive to be honest Doctor, and once I saw what they’d done to him I couldn’t leave him like that. They forced him to carry that signal with him since his initiation Doctor, thousands of years, listening to those drums incessantly. It’s no wonder he went mad, anyone would. Whoever did that to him was a monster, a heartless, psychotic. Torturing a child like that Doctor. Why would they do that?” Donna had tears streaming down her face as she remembered the horror, cruelty and desolation she had seen in Koschei’s mind. The desperate resignation that the drums would never stop but the torturous hope that they might if he just did enough.

The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug. As they touched the barriers she’d tried to erect around her memories was shredded and the Doctor was reliving it with her. He watched as he encouraged her to show him what she had done to help the Master. He was in awe of her skill and sensitivity. He was also repulsed at what he recognised. The ‘patch’ as Donna saw it, was made by his own people, in fact, the only person he knew of that was skilled enough to do such work was the Master's own father. The Doctor felt bile rise in his throat as he realised his best friend from all those years ago had been mutilated by his own flesh and blood. 

Jack remained on the edges of the conversation, wanting to offer support but also aware that what was being shared was deeply personal. He sensed that the Doctor hadn’t expected what he saw and that he was significantly affected by it. He got up from his position next to the Doctor and went to wrap both his companions in a comforting hug. On making contact he felt another bond click into place, it was Donna and the Doctor’s, they were as good as family now and it warmed Jack’s hearts to feel so loved even in this traumatic circumstance.

Donna was coming back to herself from her grief, ‘c’mon Donna, pull yourself together girl’ she chastised herself. She reluctantly pulled back from the hug and smiled at Jack when he produced a handkerchief from one of his pockets to give to her. She pushed further back, wiping at her eyes and then nose before pocketing the soiled cloth. 

“Ooh, does this mean I get Mary Poppins pockets now too? That would be sooo useful, never need a handbag again!”

The Doctor was confused, “Mary what now?”

“You know, bigger on the inside, she pulls an entire household inventory out of a carpet bag, well if I can get those pockets like yours that would save me having to carry the bag, easier for the running you see?” Donna was looking at him with eager eyes and after the intense emotional exchange they had just shared he couldn’t bring himself to deny her this, relatively small, thing. 

“Yeah, of course, I’m surprised the old girl hadn’t already upgraded your coat, she obviously loves you very much.”

“Oh, well, she has done one bag for me but I didn’t want to push my luck and anyway it was an emergency!” Donna was pretty sure that needing to fit a pair of ‘just in case’ trainers in her blue clutch bag was pretty vital. It had matched her suit perfectly but could only fit a lipstick and her purse originally. And it had proved live savingly important during that whole Abaddon business.

“Well, I’m sure she won’t mind doing a few more bits for you then, it’s no problem, we’ll go through how they work later though. It’s probably about time we picked up Martha. If you still want to that is?” The Doctor was relieved now he knew just what had happened to Donna, he was also grateful for what she had managed for Koschei. He resolved to look into exactly what had happened to him in the near future. For now though, his plan of a quiet couple of days in the vortex sounded even more appealing than before.

“Yes please Doctor, I think a little bit of normality, or as close as we can get anyway, would be just the thing right now. Can we not tell her about this yet though, I will tell her eventually but let’s just not make it the first thing we say yeah?” 

Donna was nervous, mainly she was worried that Martha wouldn’t be able to accept the changes in Donna. That she might treat her differently or even lose her friendship entirely. Donna knew it was unfair to think like this, Martha was a wonderful person, certainly not one who judges people unfairly or who demonstrated any prejudices, but she couldn’t help just wanting to be plain old Donna for a little while longer.


	2. History Repeating

The Doctor had finally managed to get Donna, Martha and a ridiculous number of textbooks on board and set off for the vortex. Donna and Martha disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS and he made sure they were safely idling before heading back to his room to find Jack and see about their own version of a quiet night in. 

He was feeling ready for a genuine nights rest and indulging in a little romance. Jack had put up with a lot recently and the Doctor wanted to make sure he knew exactly how much he meant to him. Unfortunately his plans were disrupted by a rather loud crash and the TARDIS shuddering as if she’d been rammed. 

He ran back to the console room to find Jack had made it there first and he was currently stroking the TARDIS console, making noises of apology and soothing her as he tried to get the monitor to show what was going on. 

Donna and Martha joined them soon afterwards, looking decidedly out of place in their pyjamas and fluffy slippers. They both gasped as they stopped in front of a gaping hole in the wall of the console room, next to the door. 

“What happened?” Donna shrieked, “Oh my god, are you OK old girl? What can I do?” 

Donna placed her hand on the nearest coral strut and after a couple of moments headed to the console, helping Jack manage the controls. Martha was too distracted to notice Donna’s communication with the ship and assumed she’d been talking to the Doctor. 

“Doctor? What’s Going on? Does that say Titanic? She pointed to a lifebelt that had fallen to the grating. 

“What? WHAT?” The Doctor was not dealing with this well at all. What the bloody hell was happening and why were the two questions topping his list. 

He followed Martha’s finger and groaned when he saw the lifebelt. “Oh no” he stated, walking over and picking it up.

“Who the hell is driving that hunk of junk? How did they even crash into us in the Vortex? They’re gonna be hearing from me.”

The Doctor was furious, his poor ship had been battered by a ruddy space cruise ship! Whoever was in charge was going to feel the Oncoming Storm at full fury.

“Oi Spaceman!” Donna was just as mad, the bloody idiot had forgotten to re-engage the shields when he’d parked them in the Vortex. Not only that but it was Christmas down there, Christmas! 

Martha would go spare if she found out, that was months out of her timeline. Donna passed on that snippet mentally before speaking out loud. 

“You left the shields down! No wonder we strayed into somethings path. You and Jack go see what’s what. 

Me and Martha are already in our PJ’s and I’m not in the mood for anymore running, thank you very much. We’ll stay with the old girl whilst she repairs the damage and let you know if anything else goes wrong, OK?”

“What? I never leave the shields down, what are you talking about?” He moved to the console where he could clearly see that he had indeed left the shields down. 

“Oh, right, well, still doesn’t excuse that sorry excuse for driving. C’mon Jack. We’ll go see what’s what and let the girls get back to painting their nails or whatever it is they were doing.” 

‘We’ll be back in no time and get Martha back in time for her exams, I promise’ he sent to Donna, ‘You’d better Spaceman’ she sent back before turning to Martha. 

“C’mon Martha, I’ve got a craving for something brightly coloured with an umbrella in it!” She took the younger woman’s arm and turned them to face the corridor they’d come in from. “Leave these two to sort this mess out.” 

“Alright Donna, but are you sure it’s OK to leave them?” Martha was puzzled at Donna’s reluctance to join the investigation, plus her curiosity was peaked by the name of the mysterious ship. 

Donna panicked a bit, she didn’t want to worry Martha that they were so far past her chosen time to go home and couldn’t risk her interacting with a future timeline. She had to keep her on the TARDIS, ‘time to play for sympathy’ she thought, she felt bad deceiving her friend but it was for her own good. 

“Nah, they’ll be fine, besides I was really looking forward to some peace and quiet after everything else this week, you can go if you think you should but, I really just want to stay on board, have few drinks and forget the universe for a little while. I can do that with Idris I suppose.” 

Donna tried her best puppy dog eyes, not her finest moment she admitted but never let it be said she wouldn’t go the extra mile for a friend. 

“Oh, No! Donna, if you really want to stay I don’t mind, we’d planned a girls night after all, this just guarantees we won’t get interrupted by those two! Works out well really, this way the Doctor won’t be whinging about being bored after three hours!”

“Oi! I do not whinge!” The Doctor retorted indignantly.

“No, of course you don’t sweethearts” Donna replied as patronisingly as possible. 

“Now run along, you might want to dress for dinner if that ship’s anything like it’s namesake. Tails and a life jacket?” She and Martha then headed back to the living room they’d come from, arm in arm and giggling all the way.

The Doctor sighed in relief, he was a little put out by Donna’s teasing but she had saved him from a potentially difficult situation with Martha. He really didn’t want to mess up her exams. 

Jack was approaching him with a salacious grin. ‘So sexy, are you going to try that tux Donna suggested? I bet you look amazing in a suit.’ Jack’s hands were tracing a path from the Doctor's lapels down his chest and then around his waist. 

The Doctor sighed, ‘What, the jacket not doing it for you’ anymore?’ he sent back. 

‘Oh no Doc, the Jacket is a Very good look but, variety Is the spice of life huh?’ Jack gazed up at him through shuttered lashes and the Doctor felt his stomach muscles tighten. 

‘OK lad, suited and booted it is’ he leaned down to plant a long, slow kiss on Jack’s lips before pulling back and heading to the Wardrobe to find a decent suit that fit him. Jeans and a jumper had been his uniform in this body. He wasn’t sure how he felt about changing it. 

15 minutes later his worries were washed away in the flood of approval he felt from Jack as he observed him return to the console room. Jack looked equally dashing in his own tux and the Doctor had to appreciate how the tailoring accentuated his well muscled lovers frame.

“Right, well, c’mon then lad, lets see what all this is about then eh?” The Doctor bustled around the console, parking them in the hold and double checking the shields before stepping out onto the ominously named ship. He tried to control the urge to push Jack up against one of the coral struts and divest him of his evening suit piece by piece. 

Jack watched the Doctor with a knowing grin, the suit the Doctor had chosen was perfectly tailored and showed off his strong shoulders and narrow hips Very well. Once this was sorted they were going to have a very enjoyable night.

Jack cursed himself, he knew he couldn’t change the situation but losing Morvin and Foon, Bannakaffalatta and then Astrid had hit the Doctor hard. Even saving the ship, and therefore London, and ensuring Mr Copper got his dream retirement hadn’t helped lift their mood. 

Seeing Wilf had been a surprise, not that they would have expected anything else, Wilf was a determined old man and no one who knew him would be shocked that he treated the Christmas exodus like a wartime strategy. They had promised to explain it to him later but got transported mid conversation. That would be fun when the holiday really did roll round for them. 

They had offered Alonso a lift somewhere in an attempt to repay his bravery, plus they wanted to get the TARDIS medical equipment to look at his injury. The Doctor had patched him up but he needed much more thorough treatment now they were safe.

“C’mon then Alonso, let’s get you fixed up eh?” The Doctor helped the midshipman to the med bay. Jack followed behind, trying to calm his racing mind and support the Doctor who he could feel holding on tightly to his emotions while he dealt with Alonso.

“Doctor? Is everything alright, the TARDIS woke me up and told me to come here. Well, she woke Donna up and made her wake me. I don’t think she was too pleased, she hit the cocktails pretty hard last night. I think she’s stressed about something but doesn’t want to tell me, is there something I should know?” 

Martha was sleepily rubbing her eyes and not really looking around the room, hence her not acknowledging their new passenger. 

“Ah, Martha, fantastic, just the woman. Alonso, this is Doctor Martha Jones, she’ll be treating you from now on, a proper human doctor for a proper human eh? Hows that sound?” 

The Doctor sent a wave of gratitude to the TARDIS and an apology to Donna, Jack reinforced both and sent a promise of coffee to Donna as well. He got back what sounded like a grunt and chuckled to himself.

“I’ll go make us all a drink, Martha, so sorry to wake you but Alonso was injured whilst trying to save the earth so we really would be grateful if you could look him over?” Jack tried to make up for the Doctor's characteristic lack of manners.

“What? Oh, yeah, no problem Jack, I’ll have a coffee if you’re making one please, Alonso was it?” The midshipman nodded. “Right, well I’m sorry but nothing just yet until I’ve seen your injury, if you don’t need surgery you can have a drink after your exam, ok?” 

Martha was pulling on gloves and motioning for the Doctor to help Alonso onto the medical bed. Alonso looked up at her, a little intimidated by the beautiful Doctor. 

“Oh, well, yes of course, whatever you say Doctor. I’m sure you know best.” He replied, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Jack smirked at the Doctor who rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, well I’m off to get out of this monkey suit, had enough of stupid apes for today” Now he was no longer needed his control was crumbling. He wanted to get out of the restrictive suit, have a long shower and go to bed. 

“OK Doc, you go hit the shower, I’ll bring in your tea.” Jack offered, recognising the Doctor's loosening grip on his emotions. 

“Thanks Jack” the Doctor managed before leaving the room. 

“What’s with him?” Martha asked Jack as she prompted Alonso to remove his shirt and tie before lying him down so she could inspect his stomach. 

“It’s been a long day Martha, and we lost some good people, one sacrificed herself to save us, you know he doesn’t deal well with that.” Jack was tired and wanted to get the drinks made so he could join the Doctor. 

“Oh, Oh Jack I’m so sorry, you go check on him, I’ll get me and Alonso a drink once I’ve sorted this wound out. Go on, get some rest.” 

Martha looked more closely at Jack and she could see the evidence of dust, dirt and blood on his clothes, as well as rips and tears. Whatever had gone on, on that ship definitely lived up to it’s namesake.

“Thanks Martha” Jack left the med bay and near ran for the kitchen to make himself and the Doctor a drink. He took them down to their bedroom before stripping off to join the Doctor under the cleansing water of the shower.

Donna was grumpy, she had been woken by a distressed TARDIS, given the barest of explanations and then left waiting. She dragged herself out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Although she wasn’t suffering her usual hangover, and wasn’t especially tired she was disgruntled at not knowing what the heck was going on. 

She had tried speaking to the Doctor and Jack telepathically but had received the mental equivalent of static. The TARDIS wasn’t especially upset though so she figured the world wasn’t ending just yet. I f anything she was getting a definite hint of amusement from the old girl. Huffing to herself she headed to the med bay, where she had sent Martha earlier, to get her answers. 

“Martha? What’s going on? Where are the dynamic duo? What sort of mess have they gotten into this time? And why did I get woken so unceremoniously? Oh! Sorry! I didn’t realise we had company. Do you need any help?” 

Donna flushed in embarrassment for not realising there was another person in the room with them. A rather sweet looking boy who was looking at Martha like she’d hung the stars whilst he was having some rather painful looking treatment applied to his stomach.

“Oh hi Donna, sorry, I think the Doctor and Jack went to bed, they didn’t look to bright when they got back. They had some trouble on the Titanic, which, really, we should have expected. They asked me to look after Alonso here, Alonso, this is Donna, Donna, Alonso.” 

Martha kept her focus on treating Alonso as she spoke. Really the equipment here was so advanced she was really just pointing and clicking but she wanted to make sure she didn’t miss anything. 

“Pleased to meet you Mam” Alonso spoke, his voice was tight but he wasn’t in as much pain as he expected so he aimed for a smile at the other woman. His eyes drifted back to watching Martha though and he soon forgot Donna was in the room. 

“Well, Hello sailor” Donna aimed for a light, flirtatious tone. 

She wasn’t interested in the boy, she was pretty sure she was old enough to be his mum, well, near enough, but he was cute and he obviously fancied Martha. She was hoping she could get Martha to notice him outside of his medical needs. 

Martha’s eyebrows rose at the greeting, she looked at Donna who was grinning broadly and tilting her head pointedly at Alonso. She followed Donna’s movement and looked at Alonso’s face more closely. She quickly dipped her head and refocused on her work. Donna grinned again and congratulated herself on her fledgling matchmaking. 

“Could you make us some tea please Donna? Jack was going to but I sent him to look after the Doctor. They need to rest.” Martha tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She knew what Donan was up to but flirting with her patient wasn’t very professional and she did need to make sure his wound was sealed properly now she had finished the major work.

“Hmm, what, oh yeah, of course. How do you like it Alonso? Hot and strong I’m guessing?” she kept up the flirtatious tone, mainly because watching Martha blush was so much fun. The serious minded medical student could do with a little distraction she felt.

“What? Oh sorry, yeah, milk no sugar please?” Alonso answered without taking his eyes off his Doctor. 

Donna smirked, ‘yeah’ she thought, ‘a very nice distraction’. “Coming right up, should I bring them back here or will you be moving to a bedroom?” Donna thought she might be pushing it a bit now but it really was fun.

“What?!” Martha spluttered, she knew now that Donna was enjoying this way too much, ‘well’, she decided, ‘two can play at that game’. 

“Oh, we can find a room later, for now I need to keep Alonso in bed so I can monitor him.” She smiled at him as she replied to Donna meaning that this time she caught the flush to his cheeks as he absorbed her words. He really was very cute she thought.

“No worries then, I’ll bring them here in a jif.” Donna left the med bay and headed for the kitchen in a much better mood than she’d got there.

“Thank you” Alonso acknowledged for them both. 

Donna had dropped off their tea without being acknowledged. By the time she’d returned Martha and Alonso were deep in conversation, flirting gently and completely oblivious to the world around them. She sent a mental request to the TARDIS to put a room next to Martha’s for the young sailor, suggesting that it had the same soundproofing measures as Jack and the Doctor’s just in case. 

She then showered and dressed, heading for the console room. She set to some of the maintenance checks she’d promised Idris she’d get to after the ship managed the main repairs and together they got her in tip top shape before setting coordinates for the day they’d agreed to return Martha home. 

She parked them at her UNIT office first and whilst the other occupants where otherwise engaged she went to speak with her liaison officer. After securing an interview for Alonso should he want it she returned and sent them back to the Vortex. No need to rush them back she supposed, although she didn’t expect Martha to get much done in the way of studying. 

Feeling restless she headed for the kitchen where she spent a couple of hours putting together a substantial dinner, plus a few lighter bits just in case Alonso’s injury meant he had to eat carefully. She also baked up a storm storing most of it for later but leaving a selection of scones, biscuits and pastries in the usual tin. 

Feeling her boys wake up and Martha heading her way she put the kettle on and prepared the teapot. She remembered to set up a cafetiere for Jack, the odd one out, so he could have his usual coffee. Typically Jack arrived first, looking sleepy and yawning into his hand. 

“Hey Red, any chance of getting some of whatever smells so good in here?” he mumbled almost coherently.

“No problem sweets, sit yourself down and I’ll make you a plate, coffees on the way too, do you want juice as well?” She kept her voice gentle and sent a telepathic inquiry about the Titanic.

“You are my angel” Jack replied and sent a series of images, almost like video clips, of what had happened on the ill fated ship.

“Oh Jack” Donna was saddened to see just what they’d endured whilst trying to save the ship. She was surprised to find she and Martha had slept through landing on earth but was grateful they hadn’t interfered in the timeline and jeopardised Martha’s return.

“I know, we’ll be OK though, how’s Alonso?” Jack poured the now ready coffee and tucked into the generous plate of food in front of him. He let out a groan of pleasure at the first mouthful and Donna chuckled kindly.

“Oh, he’s just fine, he seems very happy with Martha’s treatment.” Donna’s tone intimated her feeling that the two were going to be more than friends fairly soon.

Jack smiled and winked at her, “I knew he had it in him, good old Alonso.” 

“Yeah, well, from what I could see they were getting very close this morning, once Martha’d finished patching him up that is. I know it’s a bit presumptuous but I nipped into UNIT and set him up an interview if he wants it. I don’t know what you’d offered him but I figured it couldn’t do any harm. I put us back in the Vortex for now though, no need to rush things.” 

Donna returned to the oven as the Doctor made his way in, she made up a plate and put it in front of him along with a cup of tea. 

“Thanks Donna, it looks delicious.” The Doctor started eating with much less than his usual enthusiasm. Jack looked at him with concern and Donna sat opposite him with her own overloaded plate. 

“Jack’s shown me a little of what happened, I’m so sorry Doctor, I should have gone with you both.” Donna did feel extremely guilty, she’d stayed behind for the sake of Martha but they had had such a hard time she wondered if she’d made the wrong choice.

“Donna” The Doctor’s voice was reproachful. “You did the right thing, I really don’t think we could have done anything more than we did, and this way we didn’t mess up Martha’s life too.”

“Thanks Spaceman, if you want to talk about it though, you know I’ll listen, yeah?” Donna was grateful that the Doctor was trying to reassure her, the least she could do was offer the same. She was under no illusion that he’d take her up on the offer though.

“Yeah, thanks Donna” He sounded a little brighter and tucked into his meal with more energy so she let it drop. 

“Any tea left?” Martha wandered in looking sheepish.

“Yeah, Alonso want one too?” Donna answered and got up to pour two cups. 

“Yeah, don’t get up though Donna, I’ll get them. The TARDIS has made Alonso a room up so I’ll take his to him. Thank her for me will you?” 

Martha was blushing again but she toughed it out. She knew her friends would probably tease her about the obvious attraction between her and their new passenger but she could take it.

“No worries, you just did.” the Doctor replied.

“Oh, right well, it’s next to mine if you need us, I’m going to make sure his wound is healing cleanly and he gets some sleep so I’ll see you later ok?” Martha collected her two mugs of tea and headed out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, no worries Martha, you go make sure he’s comfortable” Jack teased as she left.

“Jack” The Doctor tried to sound stern but a glimmer of a smile was on his lips.

“Ah, you know you love me really” Jack retorted and their smiles grew to match each others.

“Ugh, that’s it, I can’t take anymore!” Donna exclaimed in mock exasperation, “I’m off to the library, come find me when you’ve got all the mush out of your systems!” She picked up her tea, put her empty plate in the dishwasher, and left the two men giggling at her from the table.


	3. Branching Out

Making her way past the console Donna answered the ringing phone cautiously, after all, most people who would be ringing were on board or knew they were resting, she steeled herself for whatever disaster was coming. 

“Hello, Donna speaking...” 

Safe to say Donna was surprised to hear from Sarah Jane but she was intrigued by her story about walking fat and took the details of when and where to meet her. She headed out to inform the others of the call, planning to drop Martha with Alonso back at her allotted time before heading out to help Sarah Jane. 

“But wait, Sarah Jane called from December, that’s weeks off, will I have to wait til then to see you?” Martha didn’t want to sound petulant but she didn’t want to lose her friends either. 

“Well, yeah, sorry but probably. We’ll make sure to catch up with you for the holidays though. Anyway, you’ve got Alonso to settle in, if he’s deciding to stay that is?” Donna felt bad for the young Doctor, she knew what it was to worry about being left behind but this was for the best, and she was going to be so busy with her exams and Alonso that the time would fly by!

“Yeah, he’s staying” Martha smiled dreamily and blushed a little. “I spoke to your UNIT contact, they’ve set him up a room on base while we sort out his documents and the like. I’ve told him about my exams and everything, he’s coming round for dinner at Mum’s on Sunday, Leo can introduce him to some of his mates too. He’s got a whole life to sort out, it’s going to be a bit crazy for a while.” Martha was still smiling as she spoke, obviously as smitten with the sailor as he was with her. 

“Yeah but he’s got you and your family looking out for him, and I’ll speak to Gramps, him n Dad’ll be sure to help out if needed. If he doesn’t want to stay on the base I’m sure Gramps’ll find room for him.” Donna had high hopes for the young man, he’d already shown bravery, strength and a great deal of backbone on the Titanic. He could make a brilliant ‘defender of the earth’ as the Doctor had called them.

“Yeah, thanks Donna, we’ll work it out between us! I’ll just go pack all my books up, then i’ll be ready to go, Alonso doesn’t have anything to pack so he won’t need long.” As she turned she spotted a naval duffle bag leaning against the coral. Looking at the information printed on the side it was labelled MID FRAME A, ISL TITANIC she looked back at Donna wide eyed. 

“I’m guessing the old girl didn’t want him to go without” Donna remarked and sent a mental thanks to the ever surprising ship. She received a gentle chuckle in response. Seemingly even the TARDIS could get in on the matchmaking game. 

After dropping off Martha and Alonso with long hugs and many promises of meeting up for Christmas Donna sent the old girl back to the Vortex. She called her Gramps to fill him in about Alonso and to apologise for not visiting for a while. She tried to explain the necessity to protect the timelines for Martha and Sarah Jane but she could tell he was humouring her with his answers. Donna vowed to find a better way to explain it to him when she saw him next. Although, for him that would be a couple of months she'd see him in less than 24 hours. She arranged for a Christmas get together and promised to stay in touch before ringing off. 

Donna went to change and, after adjusting their position in the timeline, called Sarah Jane back arranging to meet her at Adipose Industries. She explained that Jack and the Doctor needed some rest after a stressful couple of days, summarising the Titanic episode, and promised once they were done that they would park up at Wilfs and have a nice Christmas with everyone. 

She called Martha in this time frame and arranged for her and Alonso, who had taken to his role within UNIT with aplomb, to meet them at Wilf’s the next night. She then called her Gramps back, confirming the get together and assuring him things were fine. She felt a stab of guilt when she realised she hadn’t really been home since the Valiant incident and vowed to spend a little time on earth over the festive period. Done with all her calls she scribbled a note for her boys and set them down on a quiet London back street, just behind the Adipose building. She headed out to do a little reconnaissance before meeting Sarah Jane that evening.

The Doctor was angry, again, it seemed the changes affecting Donna were further reaching than either he or Jack had anticipated. Apparently now she could pilot the TARDIS, and he wasn’t pleased with his ship for not clueing him into that little snippet. She had also decided that she could swan off investigating possible alien activity on earth without them. In fairness he didn’t doubt her abilities, he was actually more upset that she hadn’t needed him to help out. Before her transformation he was certain she would have come to him to take charge of the situation and he was feeling a little surplus to requirements, he wasn’t used to it.

Donna was loving this! Not only was Sarah Jane a brilliant partner to work with but she’d managed to pick herself up a sonic pen, prevent a million people being turned into fat babies and ensured that the infant adipose still made it home. There was a niggling thought at he back of her mind to find out what happened to Adipose 3, planets can't be that easy to lose, surely! 

She was frustrated that Matron Cofelia hadn’t survived but she given her every opportunity to save herself. Donna was just escorting Sarah Jane to where they’d parked the TARDIS after offering to drop her at home rather than face the late night traffic confusion caused by the appearance of several alien spaceships in the night sky. She stopped abruptly when she spotted something that sent shivers down her spine. 

“Here, Sarah Jane, the old girl is parked just down that alley” she handed the older woman her key, “I won’t be a mo, I’ve just spotted someone I want to say hi to, won’t be two ticks, promise, thanks.” her speech was rushed as she waited to see Sarah Jane off.

Sarah Jane took the key, “Oh, of course Donna, no rush, thanks, I’ll put the kettle on shall I?” 

“Ooh yes please, that would be brilliant! I won’t be long, promise!” Donna was on her way down the street as she spoke. 

Sarah Jane turned and headed for the TARDIS, putting the key in the lock she entered and took a couple of minutes just to soak up the feeling of being back in the old girl, every time it took her breath away. Donna waited until she was out of Sarah’s sight before sprinting the last few metres to catch up with the familiar blonde head. 

“Oi Blondie!” she called out, “what are you doing back here? How did you manage to cross over? Do you realise the damage you’re doing?” 

Donna’s face was as red as her hair with suppressed rage. Her voice was steely cold and the younger woman visibly paled before she seemed to rally. She stood upright and fixed her best glare on the furious redhead. 

“Yeah? What’s it to you ginge? I’m going to get back to the Doctor and when I do he’s gonna realise that I’m the one he should be with, me n him on the TARDIS forever!” 

Donna winced at the delusional rant, Rose was so deep in denial Donna was truly worried what she might do. She couldn’t ignore Rose’s worryingly obsessive words but had to try and make her see how dangerous her ideas were. 

“Look Blondie, he was never that into you, you seriously need to get past it cos that technology you’re using, that could end the universe, all universes, yours, mine everyone’s! You need to stop, no man is worth the end of reality! Surely you can see that, you must have learnt something from the Doctor?” 

Rose visibly shook with her anger, “No! You don’t know anything, he would want me to come back, you just want him for yourself! Well, I’m coming back so you need to get used to it! The Doctor’s worth it to me, you obviously don’t love him enough to understand!” 

Donna near screamed her frustration at the depths of Rose’s denial but as quickly as she had spotted her she had disappeared again. Donna blinked at the empty space where she had been standing in and ran her hand through her hair. Taking a few deep breaths she turned and made her way back to the TARDIS. She managed to look much calmer by the time she stepped into the console room and she even managed to spin a line about an old temping colleague to Sarah Jane whilst mentally showing Jack and the Doctor her disturbing encounter with Rose.

They dropped Sarah Jane off at home and confirmed the get together for the next night at Wilfs. Once back on board they headed to the kitchen, Donna insisting on tea before any further discussions about the dangerous teenager. 

‘I just don’t get it though Doc’ Jack thought to both his lover and Donna, ‘Where on her earth did she get technology so powerful? The jumpers they had before shouldn’t work without a breach in the void and we sealed them all, didn’t we?’ Jack accepted a coffee from Donna as she pottered around the kitchen. 

‘Honestly Jack, I don’t know, they’d have to have developed a much stronger power source to breach the void’ The Doctor sounded desperate even in their minds, Jack and Donna could both sense that he could quickly descend into depression and guilt over this latest event. 

‘Well, sitting here worrying about the how isn’t going to help us stop her is it, we need to focus on shoring up the universe’s defences and trying to contact someone on their side to stop it at the source’ Donna tried to head off the worst of the Doctor’s brooding by redirecting his thoughts into something practical. 

‘Now, if you two can handle the breaches me and Idris can focus on getting a message through, OK?’ Donna made to stand. 

‘Donna’ The Doctor called to her before she could leave. “I think we need a quick chat first don’t you?” He switched to verbal communication and Donna understood he wasn’t going to let this go. 

“Can’t it wait Spaceman, we need to make a start” Just because she knew he wouldn’t give up didn’t me she wouldn’t try to make him. 

“No, sorry Donna, it can’t. Just how are you and Idris going to send this message?” The Doctor tried to put her off by asking about the new task not her past activities.

“Oh, well, pretty simple really. We’re going to tap into Idris’ neural interface in the infinity room. A little tweak to her pan-dimensional array matrix to help amplify my telepathic centre, and we should be able to call out to someone on the parallel earth, Mickey most likely, he seemed the decent sort and he had his head screwed on. I’m hoping to be able to show him enough to destroy whatever technology they’re using and prevent any more damage. Why, what would you do?” Donna seemed not to notice two sets of eyebrows rising towards different hairlines as she spoke. 

“Well, actually Donna, I’d do something very similar, maybe use more external power and stick to conventional communication technology but that’s my point Donna” She looked blankly at him. “That’s what I would do, when did you start thinking like me?”

Donna’s face fell, she hadn’t even contemplated how much her thinking had changed. Sending telepathic messages seemed normal to her! Since when? Suddenly she panicked. 

“Oh my God, what’s happening to me, I didn’t even realise how bonkers any of that even sounds! Me! Using telepathy! Across universes!” 

She started to hyperventilate, mentally she was screaming at Idris ‘This is all your fault you crazy old box! What have you done to me? I’m thinking like an alien, like I’m not human anymore!’ 

She froze, that was just it, she wasn’t human anymore. 

“Oh my God, I’m an alien! I’m a blimmin Space Alien!” She returned to her hyperventilating, she was stopped when her own respiratory bypass kicked in at which point she took to glaring at the Doctor, the time rotor, Jack in sequence until she was forced to take another breath.


	4. Home is where the hearts is.

Donna had managed to calm herself enough to focus on the visit home. She had prepared herself for a typical Sylvia welcome, ‘deserve it really, She sighed to herself. I have been away a while’. She wasn’t prepared enough however.

“Just where in the hell have you been madam? No calls, no visits, we thought you were dead, or worse, and then you showed up on that ship, all ‘don’t worry, I’ve got a plan’ like you’ve ever planned anything a day in your life! Then. Then! You swan off with those two again, dragging that poor, lovely Martha off I don’t know where, picking up SAILORS of all things. Leaving cryptic messages with your Grandad, knowing full well he wouldn’t have a word said against his Precious Donna. And now it’s all, Christmas parties, and you don’t mind everyone coming to us do you? Well I bloody well DO mind. We thought you were DEAD!” 

Sylvia had obviously been building up to her explosive rant and Donna felt the full force of it. The truth of her neglectful actions cutting deep at every accusation. Even the tears in her mother’s eyes and the break in her voice as she uttered her final sentence didn’t soften the impact.

“Sylvia!” three voices echoed their dismay. 

Geoffrey had moved to pull his wife into his arms seeking to smother any further words before something truly unforgivable was said. Wilf, who had been so excited to have his wonderful granddaughter and her amazing friends home for the holidays, was shocked to see the depth of his daughter’s distress. 

The Doctor felt for the overwrought woman but he was more concerned with Donna’s fragile state of mind. She had already been pushed close to her emotional limit by the implications of whatever changes she was experiencing fully hitting home. He wasn’t sure she’d be able to take this onslaught too. 

Jack ignored the others and went straight to Donna, She was standing stock still, her usually expressive face unnaturally devoid of any hint of emotion. He called her name verbally and mentally but received no reply, their mental connection empty, not even static, as if she weren’t there at all. A chill ran down his spine. He placed a hand on her arm but she didn’t acknowledge it. Moving to stand in front of her he began gently trying to coax a reaction out of her.

“Donna? Hey Red?” he kept his voice low and soft, as if addressing a frightened child. “C’mon Donna, talk to me sweetheart, you know she only said those things ‘cos she loves you right? She’s been scared and worried. Hell, we all have been, let’s go sit down and talk about it, yeah? C’mon, come sit with me” Jack was encouraging Donna to move with him but she still hadn’t responded.

“Oh, well, what’s this now, finally lost for words are we?” Sylvia didn’t recognise the distress Donna was displaying, taking it for guilt or shame.

“Sylvia, please” the Doctor started but he stopped in his attempts to calm the situation when Donna suddenly ran out of the house, heading straight for the TARDIS. 

“Donna! Wait! Donna!” he called after her, Jack already moving to follow, Wilf hot on his heels.

“Typical! Running away again!” Sylvia’s sharp tongue hadn’t been dulled any by her emotional outburst.

“That’s ENOUGH!” The Doctor couldn’t stand anymore of this vindictive assault. Sylvia was obviously hurt by Donna’s apparent lack of concern for her family but she had no idea how much Donna had been through in the time she’d been away. He sent a mental question to his lover and the TARDIS who both replied in agreement. Knowing they would make sure Donna was OK he focussed on trying to tell Sylvia a little of what had been happening to Donna.

Jack reassured the Doctor that he would look after Donna and heard Idris make the same promise. He would have feel better if he could have answered the question with as much confidence as he’d been able to bluff but he was becoming increasingly worried that he wouldn’t be able to help Donna. His main reason being he had lost her. Even with the ship’s help he was struggling to pin her down, only knowing that she hadn’t returned to the ship but was still in the local area.

Donna didn’t go to the TARDIS, in her distress she hadn’t even thought to seek refuge there. Rather, she aimed for the hill. How many times had she retreated there to her dad or Gramps over the years? She couldn’t count but it was enough that the muscle memory got her there without much thought needed.

Wilf was slower than both Jack and Donna but he knew his little general far better. He made his way up the hill, hoping he could help fix some of the damage his daughter had done. As he reached his usual spot his heart broke for his beautiful granddaughter. Donna was sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around her knees and head buried into their protection. He could tell she was crying even though she was silent, her whole body was shaking under the force of her sobbing. 

“Oh my Donna” he used the same gentle tone Jack had tried. He walked over and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. “Now my girl, you know she only said those things because she’s been so worried. She loves you and when we thought you were, well, you know, it broke her heart sweetheart. You know she doesn’t do well with feeling scared, she lashes out. That’s all this was, she was just scared darlin’ that’s all.” 

He continued to make soothing noises and moved the arm he had around her shoulders to rub soothing circles on her back. With his other hand he rubbed gently up and down her arm, trying to coax her into looking up at him. As he moved to smooth her hair back he felt a rush of grief and fear that made his breath hitch and his arm jolt back. Gently trying again with more curiosity this time he placed his hand back to Donna’s temple. He was engulfed in a torrent of emotion, guilt, grief, fear, shame and an overwhelming sense of failure. He could only guess that these were Donna’s emotions and his heart sank a little further knowing that his wonderful granddaughter was feeling these things. Her ability to only believe the worst about herself had always been his greatest worry for her. She could convince herself just about anything was her fault and felt she deserved the derision she received from those who should have treated her better. Wilf knew what was needed here and there was no way he was going to let her believe she deserved to feel that way. 

“Now just a minute there young lady” his voice had taken on a forceful edge, not scolding or demeaning but firm and commanding attention. Donna raised her head to look at him, fear and sadness showing in her eyes. Wilf despaired that she would look at him like that but he held fast, she needed someone else to be strong right now and he’d never let her down before. 

“I don’t know what’s happened to put all those terrible thoughts in your head but I won’t stand for it anymore. You are my beautiful, brilliant granddaughter, you’ve saved us all, the whole world, more than once. You’ve brought friendship and family to a lonely old soldier, given your mum and dad more time together, helped old friends reconnect, stopped a dangerous man from terrorising the world and plenty more besides. You are brave and clever, you’ve got the heart of a lion and the courage of one too, so I won’t have you thinking those things about yourself.” 

His voice stayed strong even as tears flowed down his cheeks. Donna looked at him, her face streaked with tears too. 

“But I’ve made such a mess of things Gramps! I thought I was helping, that I’d be able to protect people but I’ve changed Gramps. I’m still changing and I don’t know if I like who I’m changing into. It’s all such a mess.” She pulled her sleeve tight to her palm and used it to wipe her eyes. “I didn’t know it was going to happen, I swear Gramps! I thought it’d just be the telepathy, which was weird enough, but now I’m an alien! I’m not human anymore Gramps, I’m not your granddaughter anymore! How can you still think those things about me when I’m such a freak!”

“Donna!” Wilf had to raise his voice to break through Donna’s babbling. “Now, my girl, I don’t know the first thing about you being an alien but even if you are it don’ change nothin’. You are and will always be my Donna, my little general. You might be able to change some things but you’ll never change how much I love you darlin’. It ain’t possible.”

“Oh Gramps! I love you too!” Donna turned and smothered Wilf in a grateful hug. He held on tightly and pressed his lips to her forehead. He was pleased when the emotions he felt this time were calmer, with a little hope shining through. He’d managed something at least. After a couple of minutes Wilf needed to move, his legs were stiff and he was going to struggle getting up if he left it much longer, seemingly sensing his discomfort Donna moved back to release him. 

“C’mon then Gramps, mum’ll have even more to say if I set off your rheumatism making you sit up here in the cold. Let’s go back and face the music, I’ve got quite a lot to tell you after all.” Donna stood and reached out both hands for Wilf to take to help himself up. 

“Alright my girl, try not to worry yeah? Your mum really was just scared, she didn’t mean to go off like that.”

“I know Gramps, it’s just been a stressful couple of days and I wasn’t expecting her to be quite so on it. We’ll be fine, you know how we are.”

“That I do, so my girl, this being an alien thing? Is that why I could tell how you were feeling when I touched your head? You couldn’t do that with your telepathy before?”

“What? Sorry Gramps, I had no idea I was doing that! I’m so sorry! Oh god, I’m doing it again, I’m such a dunce, maybe it’s best if I don’t stay, lord knows what I might do to you all!”

“Donna!” Wilf had to raise his voice again. “Look, there’s no harm done, honestly, I’m glad you were doing whatever it was, it meant I knew how to help. Don’t apologise my darlin’ you’ve done nothing wrong. You’ll have loads of new stuff to adjust to I’m betting. This is just one of those thing you can do now that you couldn’t before. Like that time you learn’t Spanish with them tapes. Drove us all potty for a month chattering away to yourself but you learnt it and we survived and you don’t have to learn it again. It’ll all sort itself out, I’m sure. Now, let’s get out of the cold and get a nice cuppa eh?”

“OK Gramps, sorry, I know I’m all over the place, I’ll be fine soon, we’ll go get a cuppa and I’ll tell you everything properly.”

“That’s my girl”

Jack stood back in the shadow of Wilf’s shed. He’d finally figured out where Donna had run off to but once he’d caught up she was already talking to Wilf. Knowing that the older man’s comfort would help Donna more than his own at the moment he stayed back, unwilling to intrude. As he heard them make plans to return to the house he scrambled back down the hill, pretending to catch up with them as they came down behind him.

“There you are!” Jack greeted Donna and Wilf as if he had just arrived. “C’mon, you must be freezing, let’s get you back for a cuppa eh? Or I could do my famous hot chocolate, that always helps ward off a chill.” 

He kept up a cheery monologue as he guided them back to the house. He took off his coat and offered it to Wilf who had left the house without his in his rush to follow Donna. The older man took it gratefully after Jack had explained that he didn’t feel the cold the same way as humans and could easily do without it.


End file.
